Hogwarts Is in No Way Glamorous
by Convoluted Passion
Summary: A group of misfits, obese Colleen, shy Aimee, overextroverted Elanor, and hated outcast Severus, band together to protect themselves from the outside world, and make their ways through school during Voldemort's rise, competing fiercely with the Marauders.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters that J.K. Rowling has described in any of her stories.

**Disclaimer 2:** This is based on no one I know. Coincidences are just that–coincidences!

**Disclaimer 3:** I obviously have nothing against fat people. Seriously. I was just annoyed that no one obese is every in Rowling's stories.

**A/N:** This is nearly complete. I'm going to submit this in daily installments, though, to give myself time to catch up and get a look at my feedback. Any questions, comments, and criticism are quite welcome! Wow, that was a mouthful.

**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**

**Year One**

Colleen was _fat. _And that is why we will follow her through this sad story of rejection and sadness, which may or may not have a happy ending. For those of you that desire a sweet story, BEWARE! This story is for the strong at heart; if you desire a sweet story that everything good that could possibly happen happens, then I would recommend searching on the summary search for a story about kittens and Hermione Granger/Harry Potter. This story tells of nonreciprocating love, tragedy, angst, and suicide. For those of you with weak stomachs, I would also recommend a different story, but not one about Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, because that isn't likely to be any better than blood, guts, gore, and suicide.

Colleen stuck the lollipop in her mouth and sighed contentedly. The perfect thing for moments of high stress. It was a nasty habit according to her mum, but who cares what she thinks? Who cares if she was now a third of the weight her daughter was? _She _may enjoy physical exertion, but her daughter hated it. She would rather stay inside all day, eating a bag of cheese curls, reading a book.

Colleen knew her mother wondered at that. She knew that her mother thought that her daughter was no genius; in fact, Colleen thought that she was quite the opposite. She was stupid. Maeve had even wondered aloud when Colleen got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. "The girl can't do a damn thing! She's stupid!" She couldn't memorize large speeches, recite poems, and she can't certainly do small math sums. No, Colleen was the stupid, only child of Maeve and Tobey Kingsley, and she was the only one they could have. Tobey had, shortly after his wife's conceiving of Colleen, been diagnosed with prostate cancer. The doctor at St. Mungo's had remarked at how much of a miracle it was that Colleen had been conceived _at all._

So it was now that Colleen lugged her suitcases through the Kings Cross Station, looking shyly at her feet. Children ran past her, shrieking and chasing each other, but there was a wide berth in front of her and a wide berth behind her. She was used to this–after all, she had been fat for a large part of her eleven years. She weighed more than women did in their forties, a fact she was not proud of. Her left hand held _The Secret Garden _protectively, and her weaker right hand lugged her cart behind her. That was another part of her downfall, according to her mother. She was a _lefty, _and she should in all rights be a right-y. But there were so many things wrong with her, according to Maeve. She talked to so many people about her deficient daughter, that word got around about what an idiot Colleen was. Someone had the nerve, in front of her, to ask her mother if she was a Squib. A _Squib _for Lord's sake! It was amazing how mean people could be.

She was already dressed in Hogwarts robes, which her mother had gotten bigger "to slim her waste." No matter if the English flag was made bigger by a billion and was wrapped around her, she would _always _look fat.

She stepped onto the train and sought out an empty compartment. Keeping her eyes down, she didn't see the boy directly in front of her. She kept walking and knocked him to the ground. She was inclined to help him up. When she did, she regretted it instantly; he was a tall, skinny boy. He was handsome by any standards. His nose was a little large, but his beautiful black eyes made up for it. His dark hair fell into his eyes. He reminded her (even now he had a big soppy grin on his face, after being knocked down) of a very happy Labrador retriever, only beautiful.

"Are you a first year?" Sirius didn't usually talk to strangers, and usually of _large proportions_, and in fact, _why was he talking to her?_

"Oh, um, yeah," she replied in a tiny voice.

"Oh, me too. My name is Sirius Black." _Sirius–Dog Star! _she thought.

"I'm Colleen, Colleen Kingsley."

He smiled at her, but a voice called to him from further down the train. "Sorry, 'd love to chat, but m' mates are calling me, you know," he told her, brushing past as gracefully possible and calling to 'James.' Colleen stood there for a few minutes, and then the train jerked her out of her reverie and she was forced to go into the empty compartment beside her.

She sat next to the window, looking out on the moors passing by her. _The Secret Garden takes place in a manor on a moor, _she thought. She watched as England passed her by and they headed towards Scotland. Thoughts rushed through her head. All of them had to do with that boy, Sirius. _Stop! _she ordered herself. She had a tendency to do things like that. Obsess. And she hated it. He would _never _like her, never, never, never...

Why was she even thinking about it? How could anyone even possess the thought of liking her? She possessed no attractive qualities.

Her thoughts, forced into that subject, went to the little creature hiding in her small bag that she had brought with her.

Opening the flap, her little pigmy marmoset, Nip, crawled onto her palm. The little monkey cocked his head at her, as if to say, "What took you so long?

"I had to wait until it was safe to bring you out," she told him.

The witch pushing a cart rolled by. The cart held so much candies and pastries that Colleen's eyes fairly crossed for a moment. She got up, fishing for galleons in her pockets. She found three and bought all that was possible to buy with them.

She gave Nip some Licorice Wands and some Pumpkin Pasties, but the rest was for her. Sipping

contentedly on her drink, she fell into a deep sleep until it was time for them to get off the train.

It was nighttime. Finally. She was now getting over the humiliation of having to sit on the stool in front of everyone and putting on that old hat. Right as the hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW!" she had jumped in shock, and the stool had broken from underneath her. There was a mumbled bit of laughter.

After all she had heard of Ravenclaw, she definitely wasn't sure that she should even be in this house. It was for people with intelligence. She lacked wits, that was sure.

Now done with _The Secret Garden, _she reached over her bed and grabbed _The Fellowship of the Ring. _Tolkien was a brilliant man, and she read his books once every. Every time she set a new record on how fast it took her to read. She was a great reader. She could read fast and she remembered names, dates, and places really well. It was the only thing at which she was good.

"**PROLOGUE**

**1**

_**Concerning Hobbits**_

"**This book is largely concerned with Hobbits, and from its pages a reader may discover much of their character and a little of their history. Further information will also be found in the selection from the Red Book of Westmarch that has already been published, under the title of _The Hobbit_. That story was derived from the earlier chapters of the Red Book, composed by Bilbo himself, the first Hobbit to become famous in the world at large, and called by him _There and Back Again_, since they told of his journey into the East and his return: an adventure which later involved all the Hobbits in the great events of that Age that are here related.**

"**Many, however, may wish to know more about this remarkable people from the outset, while some may not possess the earlier book. For such readers a few notes on the more important points are here collected from Hobbit-lore, and the first adventure is briefly recalled..."**

It is here that the heroine of our tale falls asleep, barely into the Prologue of her favorite tale, written by J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_For those of you who don't know about Lord of the Rings, which few there probably are, this is the prologue to the original Lord of the Rings trilogy. It's an awesome book. I totally recommend it, as with The Secret Garden. That story is about an ugly, spoiled, little girl that lives in India in a big house. Her parents, both English (her father is an officer in the army) don't pay much attention to her. But one day everyone in her household of servants, slaves, and family gets a disease and dies. She, the only survivor, goes to live with Lord Craven, her mother's widowed brother-in-law. She befriends the maid and meets the maid's little brother, a boy who loves animals. While by herself, though, she discovers a little locked up garden, the secret of the past to the dreary manor in which she lives, the Craven Manor. Great books, both, and I hope that you choose to read them, because they're classics. Lord of the Rings is a little harder to get into, but I guarantee that you'll catch on immediately to Secret Garden. My summary isn't near good enough for the book!!_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Two

They were an odd pair, the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin. Snape could be unpleasant, but Colleen and Severus understood each other better than anyone had ever hoped to. They both came from withered homes of unloving parents; both sought refuge and passage away through the pages of books; and both were loners.

Colleen's dark blue eyes and brown hair, massive weight and swarthy skin were a perfect match to Severus' glittering black eyes and black hair, slight figure and pallid skin. Not only were neither very attractive, but they were labeled as "nerds" from the start, and almost never from afar.

They met in Double Charms. With no friends in class (Snape friendless even among the Slytherins), they were forced to sit dead center in the front of the class: the very spot for nerds. Colleen looked over at the boy beside her and attempted a weak grin; to her surprise, she got a bit of a smile back. Forced into being partners, both learned that the other could be a very advantageous friend.

"No, swish and flick. The feather needs to be cued into rising. It will never rise if you simply yell at it. You'll light the thing afire," Snape told her.

On the second try, the feather lifted high in the air. Snape smiled sincerely at her. "I knew you could do it."

"It doesn't matter. _You _got it on your first try!"

"I'm slightly more intelligent than the average student and you're not average," he pointed out.

"I'm dumber than average," she replied sulkily.

"Look around you! Everyone here had the same instruction, but we got it first."

Together the two new friends battled the forces of superficial people. And Colleen discovered something of herself–she wasn't as stupid as she thought she was. In fact, she did exceptionally better than her classmates, even without Severus in class. The spells implanted themselves upon her brain very well.

After Charms that second week, they walked down to the entrance of the Great Hall together. "Wanna have lunch outside today?" Severus asked.

"Why?" she asked. He shrugged. Then she smiled and nodded.

The sun warmed her face as she crunched a bit of over-toasted garlic bread. In her other hand she held a jug of pumpkin juice.

Severus had long since finished his meal of cookies. Not healthful, but delicious.

Four other first-years, Gryffindors all, crossed the lawn. Sirius Black was among them. "Pompous idiots," snorted Severus under his breath. Colleen glanced his way in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"They're all first-years–and they walk like they own the school! Not clever, not funny... They'll even slander you to your face."

"That's not very nice," Colleen said, but her attention was on Sirius; Severus watched her through narrowed eyes as she fairly drooled.

"Don't even think on it," Severus snapped. "He certainly won't on you."

She turned and stared at him straight in the eyes. She bore neither ill will nor malice. There was but a blank expression on her face.

From across the lawn, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter watched the fat Ravenclaw and sulky Slytherin through narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Why does he even like her?" James asked carelessly, as Colleen made Snape laugh genuinely, as opposed to the usual sneering laugh that he had.

"Look, James, you can't be terribly bitter just because she's more intelligent at some things than we are. I've talked to her, and she's really nice. Smiles come easily to her, and she is very intelligent. If she had been a Gryffindor, I have no doubt that we would all get along with her fine." Remus had said this, shocking the other three students into silence. No more was said on the subject.

* * *

Another perfect Potion by Colleen was displayed, disgustingly (according to the Gryffindors) in Potions. Even Remus couldn't top her scores. "She must be such a–"

"Don't even finish it, Remus, you hypocrite," warned Sirius. "Besides, what does she have on us? She can't even see her own feet! It must be that she has Snivellus on her side. That's it. Whoopee for her."

"Yeah, but she's _smarter _than I am," whined Remus.

"No she isn't. Everyone has his or her own strengths. Apparently hers are in Potions," Sirius finished, somewhat lamely. She had excelled past all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. The only person that seemed better at Potions was Snivellus.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Remus," said James, looking reassuringly over at his friend. "This is only first year. Eventually it'll get too hard for her as we get older, because the Potions will be more difficult to make. I assure you, this won't last your entire Hogwarts career."

Remus nodded, but his confidence was significantly smaller than it had been upon arrival at school.

* * *

Colleen and Severus sat side by side in the library, writing carefully on the parchment, wasting not a moment. The sooner they got the essays done, the sooner they could take a walk down to the lake and sit by the water's edge. It was November first, but, strangely, the average temperature was sixty-five degrees, rather warm for this time of year. Most students had been taking advantage of the heat and had been working outside a lot more often. Quidditch players also basked in the beauty of the weather and all teams had been practicing fiercely. Slytherin captain, Dormaen Flasker had been taking the older players out as much as he could, even when the pitch wasn't reserved. They would ofttimes play on the front lawn. The same was true of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff.

Colleen worked hard on the essay they had been given by Slughorn in Potions, _How to Separate Defensive and Offensive Magicks Within the Horn of a Unicorn_. The class had been given a choice of three essays to write, for more variety, as Slughorn had said. Of course he had **made **Colleen take the most difficult of the three. In reality, the essay was O.W.L. level, which succeeded to anger her mightily. She had been working on it for a week. At the moment she was concluding it.

As she worked, a shadow fell over her parchment and she looked up. There were two girls hovering above her. Both were pretty, and Colleen recognized them from her own house. "Yes?" she asked.

"We were just coming to say hello. We were bored and you looked so all-alone, I mean besides Severus here, of course."

"Do I _know _you?" asked Severus suspiciously. It would be just like some malicious girls to come and be nice to Colleen, just as a joke.

"I'm Elanor Bereth, a second-year Ravenclaw," said the one who had first spoken. She had blond-brown hair, enormous blue eyes, a funny little mouth that seemed to smile even when not; she seemed to be tall, probably five and a half feet.

"I'm Aimee Robertzo," the second said. She had black hair, very pretty brown eyes, and a mouth like a little bow. She was a few inches shorter than Elanor.

Severus stared at Aimee for a few moments and then snapped back into motion when she sat down. "So, you're in Ravenclaw, then? Both second-years?"

"Yep," replied Aimee. She had a very sweet voice, like buttered honey. Severus couldn't stop staring at her.

"Soooo..." Elanor said, fiddling with her thumbs. "Do you guys usually just shuffle together?" she asked.

"Um, yes, I suppose," replied Colleen. "We don't really have," she said the next quietly, "very many friends, other than each other."

"That's about to be remedied," declared Aimee. "We're friends now."

Colleen and Severus looked at each other, both with pure confusion dotted across their faces. Elanor giggled. "We don't have many friends, either. My father is a mass murderer," she added conversationally.

Colleen and Severus stared at her in horror, and she giggled again, saying, "That's the look I usually get. I'm rather proud of it."

"So, your second year has been pretty uneventful so far, then?" asked Colleen, changing the subject quickly. She didn't know what Elanor was talking about, but whatever it was, she had no idea how to respond.

"Yes. Unlike those suckers, the seventh years. Ha!!"

"Gee, you're nice," Severus said dryly to Elanor.

"Hey, you're not gonna care either when their bloody--"

"Elanor," Aimee warned.

"They're just a tad overbearing is all. Nothing like a hypocritical Head bearing over you…"

"I don't care anyway," Severus said with a shrug. "Just thought a little less bitterness on your part would be pleasant."

Aimee smiled at him and he looked shyly away.

There were a few moments in which there was nothing but the scratching of quills on parchment. Finally, Colleen exclaimed, "I'm done! Hey, would one of you like to check my Potions essay for me?"

Elanor shrugged and said, "Aimee's better at Potions than I am. I'm not real efficient when it comes to _them_."

"What was it that Slughorn called you the other day?" Aimee asked, eyes twinkling.

Elanor laughed and said, "He called me a dilapidated dolt unable to save a fish from death of cold."

The three girls started to giggle madly, while Severus smiled and looked on. _"No noise in the library!"_ cried Madame Pince.

They all fell silent, but then started to giggle quietly. It was then that the angry librarian chased them out of the library, and they scurried away, paying little attention to their surroundings, ending up in a hallway that none of them had ever seen.

"Great. We're lost," Aimee said nervously.

"I don't understand, I thought I'd seen everything," Elanor professed.

"There's no way to see everything in Hogwarts," Snape told her drily. "It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Well, good for you!" Elanor snapped angrily. "Why don't you go shove the book up your–"

"It's not the time, Elanor, dear," Aimee sighed.

"Fine, stupid little know-it-all," Elanor grumbled. "I can't stand arrogant underclassmen. Next time I'll break his nose…" All this was said so quietly that none save Colleen could hear it. She was beginning to wonder if Elanor didn't inherit some of her father's violent tendencies.

Laughter started from the perpendicular hallway. Snape recognized the laughter immediately, and he whipped out his wand.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin rounded the corner laughing jovially. "Oh, and it was great when you–oh, it's Snivellus," Sirius sneered.

"Watch your tone, dolt," snapped Elanor warningly. Snape looked at her strangely. Moments ago she had been threatening him. Now she defended him.

"Really?" asked James. He wasn't used to hearing threats against his friend. "I'm not sure you can back that up, miss. Now, I'm not about to hurt a woman, no matter who they are–"

With that, Elanor flew at James growling. Aimee sighed, rolling her eyes. No one moved as Elanor pounded James successively.

Colleen looked at Aimee in horror, who turned to her and explained, "She's fiercely a women's rights abdicate."

"But wouldn't that mean that she would _like _him saying such things, as 'I'm not about to hurt a girl?'"

"Ah, see, you're thinking with the wrong frame of mind Colleen." James screamed as Elanor punched him repeatedly. "By saying that they're not going to hurt girls, boys are basically saying that it's because we're too weak to defend ourselves that they don't hurt us. It has nothing to do with equality."

Colleen, who had never connected things in such a way, still didn't understand why Elanor was so willing to hurt James just because he had said that. As an answer to the unspoken question, Aimee continued, "Also, her father killed four women, which landed him in a Muggle prison in Ireland. He wasn't convicted for that, of course. But still."

"Ah, now I understand," said Colleen.

"Shall we pull her off then?" asked Aimee momentarily. Elanor had been beating the crap out of the kid for nigh on two minutes. "Yes," Colleen agreed. Together, with the help of Snape, as well, they pulled a kicking, screaming Elanor off of James.

James had been beaten to a pulp. Aimee looked at his face, frowning. "You're getting stronger, Elanor. You really must stop reading Alexander Dumas. It makes you more compulsory to physical violence. If you fly at a wizard with experience in magic, you'll be killed."

"Well, I can hold myself back when it's someone stronger or more powerful than I," Elanor said conversationally. She pointed her wand at her hands and face saying consecutively, "_Scourgify_." Within seconds she was clean. James, on the other hand, had a bloody mess of a face, and Sirius was frowning at it. He didn't actually begrudge her for wanting to beat the crap out of the little twat. After all, he had deserved it for making a crack about the girl's father (yes, he had known fully what he was saying).

"Do any of you know a way to clean up this mess? It would be a shame to have to take him to the hospital wing and explain things," Sirius said, with a look of disgust on his face. It was disgust not with Elanor, but with the shape of his friend's face.

"Right here, chap," replied Elanor, and pointing at James face she muttered, "_Episkey!_" His nose was fixed right away. "Sorry, didn't mean to get carried away."

James looked into a mirror that just happened to be on the wall (Colleen had a sneaky suspicion that before it had been a painting of a rather beautiful woman) and, feeling rather pleased, said, "That's all right, no harm done."

"Of course not," said Elanor, patting him on the back. "Next time, retaliate. You might have a chance."

Sirius, by the end of the encounter, was looking admiringly at Elanor. Remus and Aimee talked to each other behind their hands, and Severus–

"Where's Severus?" asked Colleen.

"He was here just a moment ago," said Elanor, looking around. He was nowhere to be seen. Elanor walked to the conjuncture of the two hallways and looked down the hallway. She saw Snape's retreating back. "Severus, wait!" she called. He didn't stop or look back.

Colleen set off at a dead sprint down the hall. After a moment, she caught up to him. Breathing hard, she bent over her knees with hands on her quads. "Why...did...you leave?"

"I don't like those people," he said, not breathing as hard, not having run as hard.

"Well, I don't either," Colleen said, finally catching her breath. "Come, Severus–"

"No, don't 'Come Severus' me! Those people...they're just awful."

"Why are you freaking out? They didn't do anything to _you_," she asked, somewhat annoyed. "And they're not bad, I mean, they're okay. They haven't done anything personal to you or me!"

"They said something quite despicable about Elanor's father," he replied nastily.

"Oh, all right, that wasn't great, but she made a rude comment to his mate–"

"Who made a rude comment at me!"

"Lighten up, will you?"

"No. I won't." He turned and walked briskly away, leaving Colleen standing forlorn in his dust.

"What was wrong?" asked Elanor when Colleen got back.

"I'm not really sure," Colleen said, and she was still frowning in confusion and sadness.

James, Sirius, and Remus had all left the hallway. The three girls, in the meantime, decided to go back to the Ravenclaw commons to have some hot cocoa, which seemed appetizing in the drafty old castle. When they got to the commons, Elanor volunteered to go get the chocolate for the water that they could boil with some of the witch fire that was easily conjured into a jar.

She came back moments later, from the second-year's dormitories, with a disappointed look on her face.

"What?" asked Colleen.

"I'm sorry, we're not going to be able to have any cocoa," she said. "I must have misplaced it." Aimee knew better. She got up and went up to their dorm, Elanor running after her. Colleen followed slowly. It took her a minute longer than the other girls to climb the stairs.

When she got up the stairs, Elanor was yelling at Aimee, who was glaring back at her.

"Why do you let them do it to you?!" yelled Aimee.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" screamed Elanor back.

"You let them take it from you! You let them walk all over you! Outside of Ravenclaw Chamber, you're as outgoing and fierce as a tiger, but when it comes to people in your own dorm, you let them walk all over you!! Why? You are such a fake!"

Elanor broke down into tears, sitting on a bed that was devoid of any covers, and the curtains had been stripped from their hangings. The trunk in front of it lay open, and its contents were shredded, torn, and cast about. Someone obviously had a grudge against her.

Colleen sat on the other side of the bed, pulling Elanor to her shoulder, letting the girl cry openly on her shoulder.

From the doorway, a girl drawled, "What's all the blubbering about?"

Colleen looked up, startled, to see another one of the Ravenclaw second-years, a girl that held high status with her fellow Ravenclaws. She was considered popular, but Colleen knew her type. She thought herself prettier and "cooler" than the rest, looking down on anybody and everybody.

Taking a leaf out of Elanor's book, Colleen stood, fists clenched, and said, "Shove it up your ass!"

"Shut-up and stay out of this, fatty," snapped the second-year, named Jericha.

"That's not my name, and if you did this to her–"

"You'll do what?" sneered Jericha.

Colleen opened her mouth, but couldn't say a word.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't any of the wonderful stories that J.K. Rowling creates. Happy? You'd better be!!

* * *

Year Two

Colleen's summer had actually turned out better than she had thought it would. Her mother and father had gradually become closer with her. Her mother realized that even though her daughter would never be an athlete or a model, she was extremely intelligent and that she was very skilled. It was then that she decided she should be treating her daughter as a real child should be treated–with love and care. So, she started taking her daughter to Muggle amusement parks, on walks, and to Quidditch games. They started to develop a relationship, holding conversations that a normal mother and daughter would have, and were close to loving each other. Maeve stopped making comments about the obesity of her daughter, and Colleen slowed down her obsessive reading to make time for her mother.

Halfway through the summer, Colleen's mother asked her if she would like to have Severus for tea sometime, and possibly Elanor and Aimee. "I don't really know how to reach them," admitted Colleen.

"Send them an owl," said Maeve.

Colleen, realizing the sense in this, hurried to do just that.

All three replied that yes, they would quite enjoy tea some afternoon, when can they come? Colleen sent them a letter for the following Friday, noon. Severus, however, said that he would need to be picked up, and how would they do so? Colleen's mother offered to Apparate and to bring him back with side-along Apparition.

Maeve threw all her effort into making a fun afternoon for her daughter and her friends. She made some strawberry and chocolate cakes, also planning some activities, to which Colleen rolled her eyes and whined, "Mum! We're twelve…er, some of us are thirteen, but we're tweens now! We can plan our own activities."

"Well, I just thought that perhaps—"

"No, mum, please, _don't_."

"Oh, all right." Maeve beamed at her daughter. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, dear. You must allow me to do your nails and hair…"

That Friday morning bloomed bright and lovely. Colleen woke up early to prepare.

At eleven-thirty, her mother Apparated to Severus' and arrived fifteen minutes later with him. He was wearing Muggle clothing, quite peculiarly. Maeve was very chatter-y, talking on and on. Colleen smiled at Severus tentatively, but he looked, if possible, smaller and thinner. His eyes were darker, and one of them was puffy, as if recovering from a bad black eye. Colleen didn't say anything, because she could tell from the look in his eyes that it wasn't something he wanted to discuss.

At twelve, both Elanor and Aimee popped out of the fireplace, coughing and spluttering. "Oi! Help us!" cried Elanor. "I'm never going to get used to that."

Colleen giggled at her friends' haggled appearances, and Maeve ushered them into the bathroom to clean up.

Maeve particularly liked Aimee, as Elanor was more interested in teasing Severus about his haircut ("All in good fun, mate, you know that, right?"). Aimee was polite, talking with Maeve about her parents. Elanor avoided the subject altogether when asked. Her mother was quite well, thank you. No, her father was not in the picture. Where? Not quite sure. Mother calls him "The Great Git," though, whenever she's talking about him. Nice cakes, though, ma'am.

After tea, Colleen and her friends went up to her room, and just sat there, talking.

"Looking forward to classes, this year, Aimee?" asked Colleen.

"Oh, a tad. I don't know, though. Not sure what I'm going to pick for my electives."

"Take Care of Magical Creatures with me, Aim," said Elanor, lying out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Colleen was sitting on her beanbag, Severus in a chair, and Aimee on the bed.

"I heard the teacher for that stinks," Severus told her promptly, and Elanor leaned her head backwards to stick her tongue out at him.

"I was actually thinking about Muggle Studies," Aimee told them, inspecting her nails closely.

"What!?" shrieked Elanor, propping herself up on her elbows. "But that's always scheduled at the same time as third year Dark Arts. _Always_. If you're in Muggle Studies, then our schedules will be different."

"Elanor, you can't expect to be in the same classes all the time," Colleen chided. "Besides, it could help you to adapt."

"She won't," Aimee said with a sigh, and looking Elanor in the eye. "She thinks that the world holds the same grudge against her as her father."

"They do," Elanor replied, lying back down.

"Oh, they do not," said Snape. "The only thing people have against you is that you're too outspoken. I overheard Bellatrix Black refer to you as one of the cleverest kids in your year. She even said you were an admirable foe. The only thing she had against you was your, and I quote, 'bitch reflex.'"

"That's not exactly commendable, is it, though? I mean, she's in Slytherin," Elanor sneered.

Snape waved at her sarcastically. "Hello. Slytherin."

"Well, no one in Slytherin talks to you, either. That's because you're the cool Slytherin."

"So nice to know I have your approval," he replied dryly.

"You should," she replied petulantly.

"How's second year?" asked Colleen.

"Oh, rather like first year," Aimee told her. "The classes are harder, but of course, they're at the right level for you. I mean, it's just as hard as first-year stuff was to you at the beginning of first year. The difference is, though, that you know how to get around and stuff, so you're not buggered for time."

"Was DA more interesting, though?" asked Snape eagerly.

"Yeah, it is," Elanor told him. "It's really cool. They teach you how to fry someone's brains on the inside!"

"Really?" Snape asked keenly.

"No," Elanor snorted.

"I suppose we'll enjoy it," Colleen said doubtfully. "I'm not looking forward to going back, though. People haven't changed, I bet."

"Oh, cheer up, Colleen," Aimee said, smiling bravely at her. "You have us. We'll be your walls against the mean ones."

"Thanks," Colleen replied, trying to feel as brave as Aimee looked and Elanor seemed.

* * *

The first day of term was a hustle and bustle of flying books and wands. The train was confusing and difficult. This year Colleen would have an easy time getting an apartment, and the four of them settled into a seat at the end of the train. Elanor was fiddling with her wand, trying to remember a spell of Transfiguration she was supposed to have memorized this summer, and not wanting to ask Aimee for help. Severus, Colleen, and Aimee all had their noses in books. The ride was mostly uneventful, with a few incursions of marmosets getting out, Aimee's owl biting Elanor's finger to draw blood, and a book coming alive to attack Severus. At the beginning of the ride, Colleen sighed and said, "Another year. How I do wish it was still summer."

When they got off the train, they were quite ready to go to bed (after eating, of course).

After the Sorting of a few scared students, and Dumbledore introduced new teachers, a Dark Arts teacher named Philamond (and some others that no one registered), the feast commenced. The students ate as much as they could.

When they were all tucked safely into bed, Colleen thought about how truly glad she was to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Classes were quite hectic for the next few weeks. Colleen started well, and she was quite pleased that Slughorn still remembered and favored her. He asked her to a "beginning of term party" and she accepted the invitation, glad that Severus was also to be allowed to come with.

Elanor was readily accepted as Beater for the Ravenclaw team, despite her social alienation. The captain didn't care how unpopular she was. When she hit a Bludger, it obeyed her. Her flying abilities could use some work, but as long as she hit the damn thing, who cared?

The Charms club made Aimee junior officer, and she proudly wore the badge below that of her Ravenclaw crest. With this newfound hobby, she was charming things left and right, with Elanor furiously reversing her incantations behind her.

Colleen had a Double Herbology class with the Gryffindors, and she was, in a way, glad. Her partner was Lily Evans. Lily was rather nice to her, and she drew the eye of James' and Sirius' lot. None of Lily's closer friends were in the class, which merited her invitation to Colleen that they be partners. Many of the Gryffindors were disgusted at her turncoat action, but Lily simply rolled her eyes and called, "We'll see--when Kingsley and I have the best mandrakes in the class, and you're all wondering how to transfer pots." Colleen blushed at this acknowledgement of her own intelligence. Lily muttered to her, "Don't worry about what they say. They're jerks."

Colleen didn't say anything, irritating Lily slightly.

Each week, Colleen listened to James make fun of them, trying to get Lily's attention. From Colleen's very limited understanding, Lily couldn't abide James, and James was positively crazy about her.

"Boys aren't even that great," Lily said angrily one day, after a particularly annoying interchange, shoving a seed into the petals of a Concretia Flower rather violently. Colleen didn't answer her. "I mean, they just think they're _so _great, but all they do is brag and talk about Quidditch all the time. Like they know everything. Well, they're just as awkward and pubic at this age as we all are…"

Colleen flushed at the use of the word "pubic" and Lily glanced at her. "Oh, it's just a term! You know, going through puberty? Are you _ever _going to talk to me in normal conversation?" she asked, frustrated. "I'm _trying _to be nice."

"I know," Colleen said in low tones. "I just don't know what to say. We're very different. I mean, you don't really know…."

Lily turned an angry shade of red, and her brilliant green eyes flashed. "Oh, so, because I look different, you're going to judge me? I don't judge you, Colleen. I don't know why you should judge me."

"No, it's not that, it's—"

"You martyr girls are all the same. On one hand you say that society has no use for you and no one likes you, that you're not good enough. And on the other hand you're _too _good for us _normal _people."

Colleen looked surprised. "I wasn't saying that I was too good for you or that I was better than you. I just meant that socially we're very different. I don't know if I can relate."

"Oh," Lily said stiffly. "Well, we're both girls. And you have to agree that Potter's a pompous ass."

"Yes, he is," Colleen agreed, smiling.

She expected that Lily's behavior toward her might change outside of class, but this wasn't so. Lily said hi to her in the halls, calling her by her first name, and acknowledging her presence when they saw each other at meals.

This surprised Severus, also, who noticed Lily's ready friendliness towards her. "When did you begin talking to her?" he asked one day, as they studied in the library. Lily had waved at her upon entering the room.

"She's my herbology partner," Colleen told him, looking up at him.

"Oh, I see. And she's nice to you?"

"Yes," said Colleen slowly. Severus was ever protective, but in this circumstance, she was sure she didn't need it. "She's never said a cross word to me." She left out the spotty beginning of their friendship.

"I see," Severus said, clearly unsure of what to think about this.

* * *

November brought the first Quidditch match, and every House left to watch the game. It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and Colleen was excited to see her friend play.

Elanor hadn't seemed nervous at all during breakfast, but she hadn't joined the team while they ate. "Don't get along well with them," she said to Aimee and Colleen cheerfully. "They're close-minded pigs." Aimee gave her a stern look and Elanor returned it with an exasperated rolling of the eyes.

When it was finally time for the team to leave, Aimee and Colleen called good luck to Elanor, who waved them good-bye as she passed out of the hall. There was catcalling from the Gryffindor table, spearheaded by James and Sirius, to which she gave a very nasty hand gesture.

Soon after, Colleen and Aimee left together, first making a quick stop at Ravenclaw Chamber to retrieve scarves, gloves, hats, and warm robes. The day was brisk, but lovely, not a cloud in the sky. Climbing into the stands, they waited for the match to begin.

"Do you think we'll win?" asked Colleen.

"I'm not sure. I heard Rossi talking with Wood, and they were discussing their players. Sounds like they're pretty evenly matched."

"Oh, good, that means it'll be a good match, then," Colleen said.

"Well, it also means that the teams might resort to dirtier means. I'm a little concerned for Elanor. She's a fantastic Beater, but she can't fly all too well. She's not terrible, but if things get rough, she mightn't be able to stay on her broom."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Colleen said, patting her friend on the hand.

The match started well. The players raised into the air, Elanor none too gracefully. However, as the playing commenced, it seemed that her flying had definitely improved, as she was keeping pace with the Bludgers, and she made a spectacular hit at a Gryffindor Chaser, earning numerous cheers from Ravenclaw. In addition, Ravenclaw had upped the Gryffindors by one hundred points.

When Ravenclaw scored one hundred-ten points, Gryffindors started to get a little nastier. There was a nasty crash in which the Gryffindor Beater who started it flew out in one piece, while the Ravenclaw hung up in the staff stands did not. Ravenclaws were allowed a penalty shot, but the Keeper saved it.

Rapidly, the Gryffindors began to catch up, and the Ravenclaws started to suffer.

As a result of the team's disabilities, Elanor started to work harder, flying at every Bludger within three hundred feet. She had barely missed some of them as they flew at her, and Aimee shrieked every time. Suddenly, there was one coming at her, and she didn't see it. "ELANOR!" shrieked Aimee, and Elanor pulled out of the way just in time, angrily flying after the offending ball and whacking it at the Beater severely.

Then the Gryffindor Seeker, Tamara Zimolte, was streaking towards the ground, and suddenly the game was over, in favor of Gryffindor. The dejected Ravenclaws left the stands, ignoring the cheering of Gryffindor. Aimee and Colleen hurried to the field to find Elanor. She'd already gone into the locker rooms. They waited outside, and when Elanor came out, she was puffing angrily.

"They blamed the loss on me, can you believe it!" she cried, throwing the broom into the broomshed violently.

"Ignore them. You were the best player out there," Colleen told her sharply. "They just needed a scapegoat for their own idiocies. They let the other team get to them, and they screwed up. Besides, they have three other games ahead of them. They can catch up."

At that point, she suggested that they go to the kitchens to get some tea, to which there was very little dispute.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters, etc. Blahty blah blah blah.

* * *

Winter brought Christmas, but the castle wasn't any cheerier. Classes still went on, the cold made the castle drafty and cold, and going from class to class was a miserable experience. Colleen's parents were going to Morocco over break, so she would be staying at Hogwarts with Severus and Aimee. Elanor was going to stay with her "lunatic kin" in Ireland. The last day of school, she was packed and ready. Colleen, Aimee, and Severus saw her off, handing her Christmas presents so that they could see her open them early.

Colleen's present had been a book on the history of witch trials, a subject for which Elanor had professed fascination. Aimee gave her a unique bracelet, which changed mineral from month to month, according to their assigned stones. Severus' gift was a piece of paper with some interesting charms, jinxes, and curses that he had developed. Elanor was impressed with his choice of gift. "This was really thoughtful. You must know me pretty well by now," she said.

"Well, you're my friend," Severus said, looking down at his feet, as if embarrassed to be caught caring. Elanor laughed, hugging him. She then handed them each their own presents. She had bought them each books, showing careful consideration of their personalities.

Aimee's book was filled with interesting Charms, each chapter defined by the complexity, the last chapter being the hardest. Colleen's gift was an index of animals all over the world, each with a corresponding moving picture. Flipping though, Colleen found a picture of a monkey picking its nose. Severus' book was an intense study of the Dark Arts, along with an index of the greatest Dark Wizards known, and what they were famous for.

With hugs to each of her friends, she departed into the cold afternoon snow.

Colleen, Aimee, and Severus spent the next few weeks in the snow, avoiding the caretaker, and finding warm spots that they all could haunt. Colleen and Severus would usually play Wizard's Chess, while Aimee read, watched, or offered her help to both.

Christmas morning was spent opening presents in their own houses, Aimee and Colleen putting their presents in a pile in Colleen's dorm, seeing as she was the only second-year Ravenclaw still in attendance. They shared their candy and presents, then cleaned up the parcel paper so they could go downstairs and meet Severus for Christmas dinner. The tables had disappeared, and all houses were sitting together. They sat at the only available seats, near the staff, and were forced to sit near Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Remus and Aimee talked quietly, while Severus ignored them pointedly, and Colleen tried to join the conversation occasionally.

After they supped, the three hung about the library, talking quietly and reading.

The end of break arrived, and Elanor arrived cheerful and with a haircut. "My cousin severed the ends of my hair."

Aimee raised her eyebrows. "And this was prompted by…?"

"I put a spider in her eggnog," she said happily.

Classes started once more, and the tolerable winter became intolerable with Christmas behind them.

Valentine's Day showed up, and Elanor was excited for the day.

"Why on _earth _do you care so much?" Severus said. "It's not like anyone has an interest in you."

"Everyone knows that Valentine's Day is the best day for pranks. I mean, aside from April first."

"Oh really?" he asked. "What sort of pranks?"

She grinned, and then pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, along with a pointer.

She began to show him all her plans on which she planned the most trickery. The last group was the Gryffindor Four, whom Severus became most interested about. "Can I help you with this?" he asked her, and she eagerly accepted.

Her first victim of the Four was to be Remus. His was going to be low-maintenance, as he was a nice person and not likely to retaliate. She sent him a daisy, which would attach itself to his hair and remain there all day. Second was to be Peter, who was so stupid that the joke would be a general amusement to all. They sent him a verse, which read:

_Please read the following aloud:_

_Biffle beefle, hobble, hop  
__I'm a prissy girly fop  
__Raffle, riffle, roffle, run  
__Shopping is the greatest fun  
__Suffle, siffle, soffle, see  
__This is what I wish to be  
__Weffle, wiffle, woffle, whirl  
__I wish I was an ugly girl_

Once he spoke the incantation, his hair would turn yellow and curly, his eyelashes long, and a permanent lipstick would settle itself upon his mouth. This would last about an hour, much to the general amusement of all.

James' and Sirius' were similar to each others', though slightly different. During class, James would receive a singing telegram, delivered by Cindy Washer. Its message read:

_Oh beautiful one with the jet black hair  
__I wish you'd kiss me everywhere  
__You're my dearest and I want to see thy  
__Naked body beneath the sky  
__Dearest honey, please marry me  
__If you don't I'll surely be  
__Dead as a doornail, and deceased, too  
__I so want to be with you_

_Love from your lollipop_

Sirius' was to be a Howler, delivered a breakfast. Its content screamed:

_"How could you break up with me before Valentine's Day, Sirius Black! All for that other girl! I can't stand it! You're such a jerk! You can have your jewelry back. I don't even LIKE gold! I can't believe I let you kiss me and hold my hand! You cheater! You promised me you'd love me until the day you died! Well GO DIE because you don't love me anymore!"_

She hoped that her voice wasn't too easily recognized, even though she doubted it would be that big of a deal. The one that she was really worried about was Peter's, since Transfiguration of another student was a level two transgression. Otherwise, the other parts weren't all too scary. Unless the victims chose to retaliate.

The day dawned early and bright, and she set her plans in motion. At breakfast, she waited, trying not to appear as if she was watching Gryffindor table too much. The mail came, and she watched as Remus' and Sirius' face turned a horrified red, and Pettigrew's grew excited.

There was an explosion and suddenly Sirius' Howler went off. Every conversation in the hall stopped immediately, and everyone dropped what they were eating to watch. Sirius covered his face in his hands as the Howler went off. It wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't said his name, but it had, and he was most truly mortified. At the end, it burst into flames, and the entire Hall cheered loudly. Severus met Elanor's eyes, and they shared a private laugh. It had been Severus who had made the Howler. Elanor wouldn't have been able to do it by herself. She looked over to see the daisy stuck to Remus' hair, and to her pleasure saw that Pettigrew was being made fun of by his mates, even Sirius. James was clapping his friend on the back, making fun of him. _Don't worry, Potter, you'll got yours, _Elanor thought, turning back to her meal. However, as her eyes swiveled around, Sirius eye caught hers, and he was glaring furiously at her. If looks could kill, she would be dying a thousand deaths. She ate furiously fast, then said something to Aimee and Colleen about going to the library to do some last-minute research for Potions.

As she was exiting, Sirius excused himself and caught up with her, grabbing her by the elbow.

"Think you're funny, don't you, Bereth?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said breezily.

"That Howler. It was you."

"Nonsense. I'm nowhere near enough clever to make a Howler."

"Oh, you are. Or clever enough to find someone to help you. Like Snape."

"Whatever," she said, trying to shrug it off. Sirius stopped her and said dangerously low, "I'll get you back for that. Both of you."

"Oh, I'm scared. Big man Black is threatening me." She continued walking.

"No, promising you, and warning to watch your back."

"Come on," she laughed, stopping before the library. "What on earth are you going to do?"

"Something," he told her. "You just won't know when."

"Right," she said, then patted him on the cheek. "You keep wishing, Black. It takes some serious fortitude to trick the trickster."

"Oh, I will, dear girl. Watch your back," he called over his shoulder, leaving for the Great Hall.

* * *

At dinner that night, Elanor made sure that she was facing the Gryffindor table. She watched them carefully, unnerved that all four of them were leaning close, speaking quietly. When they looked over at her, she turned quickly to Colleen, trying to make it seem as though they had been talking. She'd heard about James reaction, and had giggled about it with Severus in the halls. An excellent team, they believed themselves.

After dinner, the Gryffindors left first, and when she exited the Great Hall, she made sure to have Colleen, Aimee, and Severus with her. They were nowhere in sight, however, and relieved, Elanor and the three girls said goodnight to Severus.

When they were turning the corner of the third floor, second wing, however, they found all four of the Gryffindor boys blocking their path. "Uh-oh," said Aimee, backing up. Elanor however stood her ground, and Colleen, trying to make herself seem obscure, backed up behind the other two girls.

"Well, well, well, the trickster has been caught," said Potter slowly.

"Caught doing what?" Elanor asked, rolling her eyes. "And would you spare me the asinine dramatics."

Potter leaned over to Lupin and asked, "What does _asinine _mean?"

"Stupid," he whispered, and Potter glared at her.

"Don't call me stupid," he said through gritted teeth. "Besides, drama makes revenge fun."

"And it bores," she yawned, "the rest of us."

"Whatever," he snapped. "I'm going to duel you. Sirius is my second."

"_This _is your revenge?" she asked as if he were an idiot. "That's lame. I mean, you don't even know if you're going to win."

"It's more honorable," Peter piped up.

"Oh shuddup, Peter," Sirius and James said in unison.

"Okay," the boy whispered.

"Anyway, yes, it _is _more honorable than anonymous notes to people," Remus put in. "I mean, I didn't mind mine. It was kind of funny. But James' and Sirius' were pretty evil."

"No less evil than how they treat Severus or Colleen," she replied steadily.

Aimee put her hand on her shoulder. "I don't think they want you to bring them into this, Elanor."

"Sorry," Elanor said, turning back to the flushed Colleen.

"It's okay," muttered the girl, looking down.

"Point is," Elanor started, "you think you run this school and you don't. The pranks were fun practical jokes that everyone could enjoy. True, at your expense, but still, you all got a good laugh out of it."

"Whatever," James said with a shrug. "Still, I want to defend my honor. Prepare to die…"

Elanor shrugged, then bowed to James. With a cry, he yelled, "_Impedimenta!_"

Elanor jumped out of the way, then cried, "_Levicorpus!_"

James was immediately hung by his wrists in the air. "Stand down," Elanor called to him, "And I'll let you down."

"Never!" he cried.

Suddenly, a jet of light was moving towards her and she was being tickled all over. James dropped and she wriggled, laughing, on the ground.

Sirius stood over her. "Stand down," he said sternly. "Come on, Bereth, stand down."

She was giggling uncontrollably, but managed to choke out, "Uncle!"

Sirius reversed the jinx, and he held his hand out to her, helping her up.

Then they heard a cry around the corner. "Who's there?"

"It's Diggory!" hissed Aimee, referring to the Hufflepuff prefect. In unison, every person in the hall took off. Colleen was lagging behind, and Elanor tried to slow down, hissing, "Hurry, Colleen!" She then sped off down the corridor, after everyone else.

Turning the corner, she saw the others hurrying into a closet. "What about Colleen?" she gasped.

Sirius snapped his fingers at James. "Your cloak, mate."

James didn't even question him, pulling out what was no doubt an Invisibility Cloak. Sirius grabbed the cloak, and raced off down the hall to get Colleen. He returned seconds later, Colleen under the cloak. They didn't know how they managed to avoid Diggory, but he was still coming. They all squeezed into the closet, barely managing to fit. Elanor was wedged uncomfortably between Pettigrew and Black, and Aimee between Potter and Lupin. Colleen was squeezed against the door.

Elanor could smell Sirius, and she whispered in his ear, "You smell good."

"Thanks," he replied, smirking.

After five minutes of shallow breathing and shushing, Colleen opened the door, and they all fell out. "Well, let's never do _that _again," Colleen said, as they all shared a good laugh.

"'Night," Elanor called to them, waving, and the four boys shuffled off to Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I ain't done own never none of Potter woman's crap. **Translation**: I don't own any of Rowling's characters, concepts, or ideas.

**A/N:** This is a short chapter, and therefore posted with Year Two (because I'm NICE). It serves only a few purposes, basically, and so it's kinda abstract. Sorry for that, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow to be satisfied. Toodles.

* * *

Year Three 

Aimee's first day of school yielded a moody Elanor, a grumpy Severus, and an irritable Colleen. She seemed to be the only one in a good mood. She went from class to class; she was glad to finally have the conclusion to the boring summer she had dragged her feet through.

Colleen had picked Ancient Runes (quite interesting), Divination (a bit of a joke), and Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures (fun no matter what, just because animals were involved).

Severus had picked only one elective, which was Great Historical Figures and How They Affect Us Today. Elanor had teased him mercilessly about it, Aimee had discussed it lengthily, and Colleen had yawned.

The four once more huddled into their close-knit group, taking to their usual haunts (the library, the one hundred fifty-sixth dungeon where they could huddle before a fire, the kitchens, and the Great Hall). Lately, however, Elanor had been rather aloof. Aimee had explained after a particularly nasty explosion at Colleen, who looked about ready to cry, that her father had been recently released. He had come home, and had beaten his wife and daughter severely. Her mother, in a moment of self-defense, love for her daughter, and fear for their lives, had killed him before her daughter's eyes. It had been a very violent death, and Elanor was quite shaken up from the event. She was given to crying into the long hours, being angry at anything in particular, and taking long walks where no one could find her.

As it was, Elanor was on a side of the lake that few went towards. Sitting on a rock, looking out on silvery waters, and feeling extremely angsty, she cried silently. Really, she didn't know what her problem was. She suspected that a slight depression had come over her, or a general anger at the world. Her bastard father had killed so many people, for which she would always bear the burden of carrying her father's blood. Few people realized the burden of such judgment. Always society would believe that personality traits were genetic. She was also angry at her father for making her mother kill him. He had turned her into a murderer, and she didn't want that for her mum.

These same thoughts rotated through her mind, repeatedly, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Elanor turned around to look at Sirius Black. She wiped her nose and eyes with the back of her hand, and muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't like fine at all."

She laughed a little at the cliché.

"Corny, I know," Sirius chuckled, coming to sit beside her. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really. It's kind of embarrassing," she sniffled.

"Well, you want to tell me what's sort of wrong?"

"I have one hell of a screwed up family," she summarized, sighing deeply.

"Ah, yes, your father. I heard he died."

"How?" she asked.

"I overheard Robertzo telling Sniv—er, Snape and Kingsley about it."

"Oh. Then why'd you ask?"

"I was hoping you'd come out and tell me," he admitted. "But hey, don't worry, my parents are screwed up, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They're really big on blood purity. They can't abide any non-wizarding ideas. I'm afraid I'm a major disappointment to them."

"Why?" Elanor asked, curious.

"I ended up in Gryffindor, I'm friends with blood traitors, and I told them I'm not going to listen to their crap anymore."

"That was brave."

"Meh, not really. My mother's so insipid. She's like a mute banshee." He mimed such a creature, and Elanor laughed fully, her anger forgotten.

"There you have it. A laugh that sounds like bells and a smile of great beauty."

"You're such a poet," she laughed again.

"Right. I'm a crappy one. But I make people laugh all right."

Standing, he held out a hand to Elanor, who accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled up, standing and ending up quite close to Sirius.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, her face quite close to his.

He leaned in, pulling her chin up with his hand, and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips, stepped back, and then pulling her by the hand, led her back up to the castle.

* * *

Colleen turned in early that night, and it was just Aimee and Severus. Both finished their homework, and decided to walk around the castle, discussing trivial things. It was the first time that either of them had talked one on one, without someone around to catalyze their conversations, or at least supervise.

At one point, Aimee reached over and grabbed his hand, surprising him immensely, but he didn't say a word about it. Together they walked hand in hand through the castle, talking lowly until it was time to retire.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, short and sweet. But it serves a purpose, you know? Review please. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that belongs to Rowling.

* * *

**Year Four**

December. Christmas. Snow. Trees. Holly. Cinnamon. Peppermint and chocolate.

Mistletoe.

Sirius had been fresh in Colleen's mind all of year. He had said about two words to her, but she figured that if she showed some interest, possibly he would show some back. So, on the twenty-fourth, on which there was no school, Colleen decided that she would make the move. Her plan was to watch for Sirius to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast and wait until he was under the entrance, above which was mistletoe. If he stood beneath it and didn't kiss her, a hundred pixies would come flying out and tickle them all.

Elanor, similarly, had Sirius fresh in her mind. Sirius. He was all she ever thought of. That night by the lake had been magic. Did he still like her? His fingers pulling her chin up, looking deep within her eyes, and the _kiss_, the pure magic of it. If Sirius liked her...well, he could make the first move again.

The day of the twenty-fourth came. That morning, Elanor _did _haveplans to study with Severus. He had made it into her Transfigurations. Actually, she had been moved back by McGonagall herself because she had transformed McGonagall into a lion. It had been a fiasco. The words, "fool-headed idiot that could not transform a needle" still rang sharply in her ears. That was why she was planning to study with a fourth year, even though she herself was a fifth year.

She was about to walk in the Great Hall when Colleen stopped her. "Guess what!" Colleen exclaimed ecstatically.

"What?" asked Elanor, tiredly.

"I'm going to do it!"

"What?" Elanor asked, boredly.

"Make a move on Sirius!" Colleen told her, as if she were a complete idiot.

"Whu–?"

"Remember how I told you I liked some boy?"

"Ahm, yes..." said Elanor, knowing exactly where Colleen was going with this.

"It's Sirius!"

"Oh," said Elanor.

Stop for one second: There are times in life where irony takes complete hold on a moment and changes destiny forever. Read on.

"Elanor!" called a voice. Elanor whirled in one spot and her heart gave a huge leap: It was Sirius.

"Yes?" she asked.

Unspeaking, Sirius grabbed her by the heart, oh, I mean hand, and, laughing, pulled her beneath the entrance of the Great Hall and lowered his mouth to hers.

Elanor, forgetting that one of her best friends stood before her, heart breaking. All she knew was her heart, and his tongue, probing her mouth. His hands lowered to her waist, enfolding it completely, and her arms lifted around his neck. It seemed for forever and never, before they lowered everything and backed up, looking at each other blushingly. A great racking sob woke them both from their euphoria and they both noticed Colleen–bawling angrily. She turned and ran up the steps of the Great Hall, with Elanor calling after her, "Colleen!"

"Forget it," Sirius whispered gently. "Come to the Triwizard Ball with me."

"I will, but let me go after her, she has to understand."

"Whatever you want, beautiful," he told her. She laughed, and then turned to follow Colleen. She looked back at him halfway up the stairs. He still gazed after her.

Elanor searched the halls for Colleen, wondering where she went. Briefly she wondered if it was a good idea to even go after her. The girl might just be even angrier at her presumption. She threw it out immediately, and instead thought desperately of how she could find Colleen. Suddenly she realized where Colleen was.

Elanor found Colleen exactly where she knew she would–in the old girl's bathroom that had been OOO for some years now. She hung around in there moping whenever things bothered her. It was what Elanor found that almost scared the pee out of her.

Colleen was passed out on the ground. Blood poured from her wrists. Elanor screamed like a banshee. "_Help me! Somebody help me!_ Oh God," she moaned, leaning over her unconscious friend. "Oh please don't be dead!!!" She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, and then ripped her robes to better go about this.

There was a scurry of feet. An unknown girl, seventh year Slytherin, hurried in, looking down at Colleen in alarm. "What happened?"

"I think she tried to kill herself?"

"And is it coincidence that you found her like this?" the girl asked, swiftly guessing the situation, knowing full well that Elanor hadn't been in there to pop a squat.

"Now isn't really the time," said Elanor sharply. "Colleen could die in here."

"Isn't that the general idea? Fine," said the Slytherin. She pointed her wand at Colleen's wrists. "_Scourgify! Supplementia! Medicinia!"_

"Thanks for that," Colleen said gratefully.

The Slytherin just snorted and then, with a flick of the wand, floated Colleen out of the bathroom. Colleen watched as the Slytherin girl hovered her to the hospital wing. She knew not to follow the girl. She sat on the ground, breaking into tears.

* * *

There was only one person that she knew of who could tell her where to find Professor Dumbledore—James Potter.

She ran down into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was eating lunch. She was quite aware of what a spectacle she was, but at the moment it didn't matter. Briefly she looked at the staff table, and as she had expected, Dumbledore was not there. She then scurried to the Gryffindor table, where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were messing around and eating.

"Potter, where's the Headmaster's office?" she asked him urgently.

"Bloody hell, woman, what happened to you?" he asked. Remus, understanding that she needed to go posthaste, said in his quiet way, "I'll take you."

They hurried out of the Hall, and Remus looked her up and down. "What happened?"

"I found Colleen. She—she tried to kill herself."

" She's okay, right?"

"Yeah, a seventh year took her up to the hospital wing. Still, I think the Headmaster ought to know what's wrong with her, you know?"

Remus said quietly, "Dumbledore always knows."

Elanor looked confused. "Right. Anyway, where are we going?"

"We're almost there," Remus replied. They turned a quarter and were in front of a marble gargoyle.

"Peppermint Pops," he said, and the gargoyle turned to let them enter. Elanor gaped at the entrance, and they climbed to Dumbledore's office. At the top, Remus knocked, and they were asked to enter.

"You have something to discuss with me, Miss Bereth?" Dumbledore asked.

Elanor stepped forward, suddenly conscious of the twinkling blue eyes upon her, seeming accusatory. She stepped closer to his desk, and said, "It's about Colleen, sir."

"Ah, yes, Miss Kingsley. Is she well?"

"No, sir, I'm afraid not."

"Ah, I see."

"She…tried to kill herself, sir."

Dumbledore looked alarmed, and it was the first time either of the two students had seen him look that way.

"Mr. Lupin, would you please step outside of my office?"

Both boys shuffled out the door, and closed it behind them. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door, and there was a loud, "Hey!" from Remus on the other side of the door. Dumbledore smiled, but barely.

"What happened, Miss Bereth?" He handed her a Peppermint Pop, and she opened it, hands shaking.

"We were talking outside the Great Hall, and it was about a boy, and then that boy—"

"Mr. Black."

"Er…whatever, sir. It's kinda weird to discuss that stuff with a teacher, you know."

"I do. Continue."

"Anyway, that boy approached and then we were under the mistletoe. You know what happens under mistletoe, sir."

"Yes, Elanor, I do," he replied wearily. "I've been unfortunate enough to get stuck under mistletoe with many an unappetizing person in my lifetime."

"Well, Sirius isn't—"

"Yes, I know. Anyway, you did what mistletoe demands. Then what?"

"Colleen saw it, and then Sirius asked me to the Ball tomorrow."

"And she no doubt was very upset."

"Yes, she was. She ran away, and I followed her, only I couldn't find her, and when I did find her, she had…"

"Tried to throw away her life. Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"Was there more to this?"

"Well, yes, sir. You see, she's been doing badly in Potions lately, and she doesn't know why. Also, her marmoset died a while back. He got whomped by the Whomping Willow."

"Yes, I heard about that. Did the death correspond with her loss of her ability?"

A look of realization crossed Elanor's face, and she said excitedly, "Yeah, it did!"

"That must be it. Sometimes grief causes us to perform badly on those things that were once our easiest and best talents."

"I understand, sir."

"You did right to come talk to me about this. If something similar happens ever again, tell me."

"I will, sir."

"That's a good girl. Don't be worried about your friend. What happened cannot be blamed upon you, although I would encourage that, should anything else blossom between you and Mr. Black, you practice discretion."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a happy Christmas, child."

"You, too, sir."

Elanor left the office, still feeling guilty, but a little relieved. Dumbledore said that she had done well, and that was very important to her.

She visited the hospital wing afterward, hoping to talk to Colleen, but she wasn't allowed to see her. No one would be allowed to see her until they knew fully what was wrong with her. _Rightly so_, thought Elanor with a sigh.

* * *

The following morning was a beautiful Christmas day. Aimee and Elanor opened presents, gasping in delight at their gifts. They left for Christmas supper, eating with Severus. Aimee and Severus were rather shy around each other, seeing as they were to attend the ball together later. Sirius and Elanor didn't talk to each other, as they were talking to their friends, but Elanor's mind was most assuredly on him.

Around three, Severus, Aimee, and Elanor went to the hospital wing. As they suspected, Colleen was available to be seen. Elanor stepped forward first.

"Colleen, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you liked him until that moment, and I've liked him, too, for such a long time, and oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Colleen said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, too. It was wrong of me to ruin your fun just because some stupid boy likes you more. I mean, it's to be expected."

Exasperated, Elanor sat on the bed with Colleen. "It wasn't your fault. You can't just forgive me like that."

"Yes I can," Colleen said miserably. "Dumbledore came and talked to me yesterday. He pretty much tricked me into forgiving you. I was all mad at first, but he came in with his wise words and twinkling eyes and pretty much forced me to realize how much of an idiot I was."

"You weren't an idiot," Aimee told her. "Just misinformed. Don't forget that we love you, no matter what."

"Yes, I know," Colleen sighed. "I wish I could go to the ball tonight, but Dumbledore told me that I can't go."

"Why not?" asked Severus. "You seem fine to me."

"He said that the rules are pretty severe on these kinds of things. Attempted suicide is like attempted murder, and though he's not going to charge me, he is going to give me detention for two weeks. I have to write an essay on what I have to live for," she sighed.

"That stinks," Elanor said, shaking her head. "But Dumbledore knows what he's doing, so I can't really criticize him."

"That's lovely you approve of my disciplinary conduct, Miss Bereth," said a soft voice behind them, and they all jumped, turning to see Dumbledore with a large box in his hands.

"Sorry sir!" Elanor said, jumping up.

"Sit back down, I was only joking at your expense. I simply brought Colleen's presents down for her so you lot can watch her open them."

"They didn't give you your presents?" asked Elanor in a horrified voice. "The service must be lousy here!"

"Well, I have to say that St. Mungo's one-ups us in that department, although Madame Pomfrey provides excellent entertainment when she's angry." He chuckled, and then lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper, "But don't tell her I said that." The three students grinned at him, and he lowered the box onto the bed in Colleen's lap. "Dig in, and happy Christmas. Oh, I put a box of Bertie Bott's in there, for your delight, since you missed the feast."

"Thank you, sir!" the four chimed, and he left, swinging jauntily to a Christmas carol.

Colleen opened her gifts, one by one, and a large strawberry cake for all to share, from Maeve, gladdened them. Eating the cake and Beans, they talked quietly, unbothered by any. At five, Aimee and Elanor left to ready themselves for the Ball, and Colleen and Severus stayed behind, discussing in low voices. "Come by before the ball so I can look at your outfits!" Colleen called.

* * *

Both girls took a long time to get ready, but at eight-thirty they left. Aimee had picked blue robes, while Elanor picked red. Aimee's hair had been left down, but Elanor had curled some pieces, and colored a few strands a gleaming blue. Elanor's hair had been braided in the conventional medieval style, with a braid across her forehead, and braids holding her hair into a beautiful bun on top of her head.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Sirius waited for Elanor, looking handsome and charming. "Do you mind if we go to the hospital wing and see Colleen for a second?" she whispered to him, and he slid his arm around her waist.

"Of course not. I'll show you off anywhere and everywhere tonight."

They went up to the hospital wing, where Severus and Aimee were already waiting. Severus clammed up and refused to speak when they entered the room. Colleen clapped her hands in childish glee at Elanor's robes, and complimented Sirius lightly on his. "Oh do let me take a picture," she said. "Aimee and Elanor together first and then the four of you, and then…er, not Severus and Sirius together, I think, but dates together…"

They allowed Colleen to take her pictures, hugged her, and then left for the Ball.

At the Ball, the champions lined up and then began the dancing. After the first dance, most of the couples joined in. Sirius asked Elanor to dance immediately, and she agreed happily. They danced from dance to dance, and Elanor was having a lovely time. Sirius couldn't take his eyes of her, and she shyly returned his glances.

"You know, you've been on my mind since second year," he told her.

"My third year," she prompted him.

"Yes. I like older women, though, so that's fine."

She laughed aloud, then said, "Not that much older. Your birthday is early, and mine is late."

"Still, more mature."

"Oh, undoubtedly. You're not very mature for your age, anyway, so no matter how old we are, I'll always be more mature."

"Oh?" he asked, his eyebrow lifting.

"Most assuredly, young man."

"I don't believe you," he laughed, and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she returned.

They stopped after that dance, leaving to get something to drink, and sitting down with James and Peter, who were quite alone. Severus then approached her and asked for a dance, and she accepted, much to Sirius' disgust.

"Ugh, how'd you get a date?" James asked as she danced. "And a good one, too."

"Yes, she is lovely, isn't she?" Sirius asked with a grin. "I didn't need to be a Quidditch start to get her, either."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Too bad Evans has got something stuck up her ass."

"James, you're a jerk to her. Why on earth would she go with you?" Sirius snorted.

"I'm just flirting!" James exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try a different way."

"I don't understand. You're just as mean to Bereth, and she's mad about you."

"They're completely different girls. Bereth likes a good joke. She's…I can't explain her type. Look, the closest way to explain it is that Bereth identifies more closely with us. And Evans relates to most girls. She likes the kind of guy that will bring her roses and call her beautiful, or darling, or sweetheart. Bereth likes the kind of guy that'll treat her like a guy."

"That's weird," Peter commented. "I mean, it's like going out with a guy."

"No it's not," Sirius snapped. "It's like going out with someone that's similar to you. She's different, okay? Have you noticed she doesn't have a whole lot of girl friends? It's because she can't suck it up and be like them. Even Evans can't stand her. I think she's more interesting than the lot of them. Sorry, James. I'm not trying to be a prat. We're just into different types. I like a challenge, and you like a sweet girl."

"None taken," James said, sighing. "It just means that you're going for the right girl and I'm not."

"Hey, change your outlook and things will turn out a little better, okay?" Sirius told him, grinning.

The dance ended, and Elanor hugged Snape, then turned to walk to the Gryffindors and sit down.

"Hey, boys. Having fun?"

"Can you explain to James how to get to Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Uhm, get her a pink stuffed animal? I don't know. You'd be better off asking my sister," she said.

"Your sister is a Squib," James said.

"Duh," she returned, turning back to Sirius. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure," he replied, and stood with her. They walked side by side out into the garden.

"What were you talking about all that time?" Elanor asked.

"Oh, I was bragging about you, James was moaning about how much Evans hates him, and Peter was being an idiot."

"Lovely," she snorted. "What did you say about me?" she asked him.

"That you're weird and cooler than other girls."

"Uh huh," she replied, unconvinced. "I'm glad you think I'm different."

"I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight."

"I am, too."

Silence fell, and they didn't say anything for a moment. "What now?" Sirius asked her.

"What do you mean, 'What now?'" she asked.

"I mean, what's next?"

"Well, customarily, you'd ask me out."

"Oh, yes, that. Elanor Aisling Bereth, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sirius Orion Black, I most certainly will."

"You make me very happy, mademoiselle," he said dramatically, stopping and standing in front of her.

"Ew, French. I hate the bloody French."

"Me, too," laughed Sirius.

They could faintly hear the music from inside, and Elanor grabbed Sirius' hands, slowly swaying to the beat. They danced together for a few minutes, then went back inside, hand in hand.

They looked around at the couples on the dance floor, but sat down at a table to talk, quietly doing so.

They were startled out of their discussion by McGonagall hurtling past them and approaching Dumbledore, dancing with Madame Rènard. She told him something, and he looked alarmed, then spoke to Madame Rènard. She, too, looked distressed, and Professor Ivanova was called from the eggnog and her students from Bulgaria. There was a quick discussion between the three, and they then left the room. Wondering what on earth was happening, Sirius and Elanor followed them, and James met them as they left the hall. The three hurried to Dumbledore's study, trying to remain out of sight. Realizing that they weren't going to get anywhere with this, James ran back to the common room to retrieve his cloak.

* * *

At the ball, Aimee and Severus danced little, but did, all the same. Later they sat to talk and enjoy each other's company. Severus seemed nervous, which Aimee noted. "Is there something the matter, Severus?"

He looked down at his hands, fiddling with the hem of the sleeve of his very shabby dress robes. "I'm not really sure how to discuss this with you."

"You can discuss _anything _with me," she told him softly but cheerfully.

"I…I greatly admire you, Aimee," he choked out. "I always have. You're cheerful, and happy, and patient. You put up with Elanor. You're just…wonderful. I've wanted to tell you that for a very long time."

Aimee slid over to the Slytherin boy, putting her hand on his. "You know that I reciprocate a hundred a fifty percent. Why don't you just ask me?"

"Aimee, will you--?"

"Yes, I will," she told him. "Don't be so nervous. I could not say no, not in a million years."

"I guess I knew it all along," he admitted. "I just didn't know how to ask you without offending you."

"Offend me?" she laughed. "You could never offend me, Severus. Now, if you'd like to dance some more, I'm quite up to that."

Standing, she held out her hand, leading him once more to the dance floor.

* * *

In the infirmary, Colleen slept peacefully. She hadn't an idea that while she had always stayed the same—sweet, caring, shy, and introverted—her friends were all changing. They were maturing, growing up without her. With love in their hearts and the opposite sex on their minds, they didn't spare a thought for the girl who had brought them together in the first place.

She breathed softly, dreaming of far away places, times not so distant, and imagining a world with her friends always being near her, regardless of age and growth. But change waits for no one, and the largest most terrifying change did not care, as it sped Britain towards an age of fear and destruction—its catalyst a creature so evil and no more male than the thundercloud representing it.

* * *

Upon returning, James threw the cloak over them, and they climbed the stairs, the pressed their ears to the door.

"But what can we do, Albus? The children must be sent home. We can't host international guests while the country is in crisis."

"We will leave immediately," Madame Rènard prompted helpfully. "We do not want to be a burden."

"I think that's best," Dumbledore said quietly. "And you, Professor Ivanova."

"Yes, Professor. I, too, think it best," she replied in a thick Russian accent.

"Should we call Potter?" McGonagall asked urgently.

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly. "He will want to know about his father's death. When did it happen, Minerva?"

"They think last night. He was preparing to pick his wife up from the hospital and bring her back for Christmas. They found a skull shining over his body in the night sky. What does it mean, Albus?"

"I think, Minerva, it means that Tom Riddle is coming back. I do not believe he is coming back as Tom Riddle, though. I believe he's coming back as Voldemort."

"How repulsive," McGonagall spat angrily.

Behind the door, Elanor reached forward and grabbed James' hand, which was clenched and cold. "James, mate…" Sirius started. Elanor reached up and touched his cheek. It was wet and warm from tears, and she hugged him, Sirius joining.

"I'm so sorry, James," she whispered in his ear. "I'm so, so sorry…"

They stood there for a moment, completely still in their wordless embrace, letting James cry silently. Suddenly the door opened and before they could move, the professors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons crashed into them. They fell against the back wall in a heap, crying out. The cloak flew off them, and they were revealed in a crumpled heap. "Miss Bereth!" cried McGonagall, recognizing her first, as she had looked up guiltily. "Mr. Black! And _Mr. Potter_!" she gasped, running forward to help James up, leaving Elanor and Sirius to untangle themselves.

"I trust you've heard, then, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, looking down at him sympathetically.

"Yes, Professor," he mumbled.

"You'll be sent home immediately to your mother. We will arrange everything. My condolences, Potter." James was ushered out of the room, leaving Dumbledore and the two comforters looking at each other guiltily.

"We're sorry for eavesdropping," Elanor said, looking down at her hands.

"Miss Bereth, take care that your curiosity does not run away with you again," Dumbledore said gently. "As it is, I'm rather glad Mr. Black was there. It's better that he heard that interchange. He's going to need to work very hard to make Mr. Potter feel himself again. Miss Bereth, you may leave."

"Yes, sir. Good night, Sirius," she whispered, touching him gently on the shoulder, turned, and left.

* * *

As they lay in their beds, Elanor listened to Aimee tell her about Aimee and Severus, then related the night's events to her friend. "God, it was awful," Elanor whispered. "We need to tell Colleen tomorrow. She'll want to know the news."

"That really is awful," Aimee said. "Poor poor James…"

The following morning, they, along with Severus, ate breakfast with Colleen, bringing their toast and kippers with them to the infirmary. "How dreadful!" Colleen exclaimed, and Severus pursed his lips, which Elanor took note of.

Colleen told them all about Lily Evans visiting her the night before, bringing her a flower from the gardens and showing her robes off to Colleen. "Really?" Aimee asked. "That was thoughtful of her."

"Yes, Sirius told her I was in the infirmary, she said. That was nice of him, don't you think?"

"Yes, terribly," Elanor replied quietly.

"I'm allowed to leave today," Colleen said cheerfully, finishing off her toast.

"Lovely!" Aimee exclaimed. "We'll have a party."

"She hasn't been in _that _long," Severus said dryly, but smiling indulgently.

Madame Pomfrey entered the infirmary from her office, ushering them out to wait in the hall until Colleen came out fifteen minutes later. "No one heard about this, did they?" she asked them, one hand circling her other wrist.

"No, I don't think so," Elanor said. How wrong she was.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, someone called, "Kingsley!"

The four spun around and saw the speaker was Lucius Malfoy, with his buffoons, Macnair and Crabbe, behind him.

"If you were going to kill yourself, why don't you do it right? It's down the street, not across."

Elanor started towards him, but Severus took hold of her robes and held her back. Colleen walked past her, to everyone's surprise and stood face to face with Malfoy. Passerby stopped to stare at the potential fight.

"You don't scare me, Malfoy. However, I _am sure_ waking up next to you scares your mother every morning."

There was a loud, "Ooooh" from the crowd, and Colleen smirked. Elanor started to clap, and others began to follow suit. Malfoy glared at them all angrily. "At least my mother isn't a third my size."

"Take it back," Aimee said, suddenly beside Colleen. "You can't say that to her. She's smarter and better than you, you're just going to have to admit it."

"Crawl into your hole and die, mouse," he growled at her.

"Or what?" Severus asked, standing beside her and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Traitor!" hissed Malfoy, looking at each other them. "You're siding with these morons?"

"Who's in the House known for brains, and who's in the House for ambition, Lucy?" Elanor said, standing in front of him. "You can't say we're dumber than you. And ambition without intelligence is simply a dream and nothing more, so good-night, and good-bye."

Lucius looked from face to face, then turned on his heel and left.

Somehow, that day, the four had turned down a different path.


	7. INTERMISSION!

**INTERMISSION TIME!!!!**

Hey guys!

In the event that you're not usual readers of mine, about halfway through a story, I insert an "intermission" so that I can connect with the readers and kind of just give you an idea of what's to come and some insights.

First of all, thanks for reading this far. I hope you've been reviewing, because it's just mean not to. Kidding. Hey, if you're reading it, fabulous. I just want to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. I realize that I'm kind of deflecting from Colleen a little bit, but when I picked this project up again (I started it the April before last or sometime like that), I had changed, and so had my perception of this story. First of all, no one really wants to read about a fat girl who's over-angsty. I mean, yeah, she cuts herself once, but really, people don't hate obese persons. Only really irritating, mean ones. That could be interpreted in both senses—only mean people dislike fat people, and people only dislike mean fat people. Anyway, so, the story was changed more to a story of two very different groups—the popular can-do-no-wrong Marauders, and the social outcasts from the nerdy and hated Houses. Although the perception society has of them separates that a bit, they somehow end up interacting in someway or another, just because it's what fate has in store for them.

If you really give it some thought, the two groups have complicated relationships. First, there's the outward view of everything: Both groups are fiercely competitive. A member in each is in Quidditch, and both groups are greatly intelligent. Then there are the inward conflicts. Snape and the Marauders hold the deepest loathing for each other, due to an old house rival and competitive natures (sigh Boys will be boys…). However, Snape's friends are very sociable with the Marauders. Colleen is enamored with Sirius, although unreciprocated. Elanor and Sirius have eyes only for each either, despite Sirius' playboy status. James and Elanor are deeply competitive for Sirius' attention, and for Quidditch. However, they can put this aside in crisis. Aimee and Remus correspond well, and there is great potential for a blossoming romance. However, Aimee and Severus also have a romantic relationship. It would, of course, be easier for Aimee to pick Remus, as he is more socially acceptable, more attractive, easier to get along with, and one of his best friends is dating her best friend. However, Severus and Aimee have been friends for a very long time, and share something indescribable. Colleen and Severus, also, have a very special friendship. Sorry guys, there's no blossoming romance there. Their relationship is strictly platonic. And we can't forget that all this is happening while Voldemort is rising to power. We cannot forget that very crucial aspect that their maps are already mapped out for us by the Harry Potter books. What happened in this time affects what happened in Harry's time. Perhaps we can find out why Snape is the way he is, and why he went from a smart, nice (but somewhat misguided) young man to a despicable turncoat.

Sorry for that extremely redundant summary, everybody. I just thought a good discussion with myself was necessary. Anyway, the point is that there are a few things going on here that are quite interesting, and it would suck for you to miss it.

In the next chapters, anticipate some more on Voldemort's uprising, more romance, new characters, and more drama. I'm sorry, I'm a writer. I live for the drama. I will have to tell you, though, I mightn't be able to update for awhile. I mean, I SHOULD be able to, just because my schedule hasn't changed and I'm on a kick for this story. I've been working on it obsessively until 4 in the morning every day (it's 3.23 A.M. at the moment), and every time I work on it, I can't go to sleep after I'm done writing with it. My head is just BURSTING with ideas. Of course, I'll probably slow down now that Elanor and Sirius / Aimee and Severus are together, and Voldemort is murdering people left and right. Still, I'm so excited about this story!!! I can't wait until I finish it. I promise I'll finish it before Christmas. The pace that I've been working on this pretty much guarantees it. Lalalala…yay.

If you'd like to post some feedback on what was discussed on this, I'd not mind at all. Go ahead.

Thanks again for indulging my need to be heard—in other words, thanks for reading.

Have a very happy Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanzaa all. Have lots of sugary-sweet stuff, kiss the boy (or girl) under some mistletoe, and please donate some time to charity. Christmas is the best time to give, but please don't just give money or stuffed animals. I beg you please to visit a nursing home or children's home or hospital. Nursing homes are rife with old people whose relatives can't/won't make it, or don't want to come; children's homes are full of people _without _relatives, and making a small child smile by your presence is worth more than any of the presents you'll receive; and hospitals are bursting with sick people who just want to be home, enjoying those comforts. This time of year is best for making other people feel loved. I know this is wishy-washy stuff, but I'm serious. People are so selfish this time of year, and it's the time for _giving_.

So, I hope your holiday season is full of snow, love, friends, family, a few great reads, great music, and that new iPod you want because you've worked so hard to show you deserve it.

Much love!

Lirimaer

P.S. Right here, I count 33 pages of this story!! Huzzah!!!!


End file.
